


Sit With Me

by GraceTyabb



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceTyabb/pseuds/GraceTyabb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Anon Kink Meme Fill. "Jehan keeps ending up in people's laps."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/9761.html?thread=1302049#t1325857
> 
> I always end up taking on new prompts in the middle of half finished ones. Still, this was just begging to be done. Also, while I did take the fanon Modern!Jehan, for whatever reason in my head Modern!Montparnasse is trying to bring back the greaser style, so yeah, gelled hair. Any and all critiques are welcome.

**Five Times Jehan Ended Up In Someone’s Lap (And One Time Someone Ended Up In His)**

* * *

 

**_1._ _Grantaire_ **

Jehan isn’t too shy to say the Musain isn’t exactly a popular cafe. It’s too far out of the way for most casual cafe goers, and doesn’t have enough of a unique image to draw in crowds willing to go that extra distance. The nearest subway station was a bit of a dive, driving off any casual explorers of the city. Most days, it was only the locals and the Amis taking up the space.

So, walking into the Musain and seeing every single chair being taken up caused Jehan to physically be taken back, almost backing into the cafe door. He tugged his bag strap nervously and stood still a moment before beginning to navigate the crowd, sliding sideways between chairs with a near continuous stream of apologies, until he finally edged his way to the Amis’ table at the back.

Courfeyrac greeted him with a yell and a wide sweep of him arms; he received quick hellos from a few of the others and vague waves from Enjolras and Combeferre, who were sitting with their heads together staring intently at a tablet screen. On any normal day he would drag a chair over and sit wherever there was room, but today...

“Jehan,” Grantaire smiled, patting his thighs with both hands, before pulling Jehan’s bag off his shoulder, throwing it under the table and dragging him by his waist onto his lap. Jehan, being significantly shorter and slighter than the bulky Grantaire, was light enough for Grantaire to sit him almost sideways on his lap with Jehan’s legs between his own, like a kid visiting a mall Santa. Of course, with only one arm dedicated to keeping Jehan upright, this also left Grantaire a spare arm with which to retake his water bottle and continue drinking what Jehan was sure wasn’t water.

The entire table were staring at the pair unabashedly (minus Enjolras, of course, who couldn’t care less, and Combeferre, with whom he was in deep conversation). Jehan felt his face burn, and was sure he had turned an unflattering shade of pink, yet Grantaire simply took another swig from his bottle and stared them down.

“What?” He said finally, waving his arm about. “Couldn’t just leave him standing there like a bump on a log.”

Jehan didn’t know if it was intentional, but Grantaire had managed to spark a rather lively discussion about his odd speech patterns, effectively moving the group’s attention away. Jehan shuffled, and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Grantaire's shoulders to steady himself, leaning against the taller man. Grantaire smiled at him fleetingly, the arm around Jehan's waist tightening and releasing in a reassuring gesture.

Later that night, as the group walked together towards the dive of a subway station, Grantaire managed to draw Jehan a little bit away to tell him to “not worry about it, dude. We’re friends, and true friendship being allowed to sit on your friends’ lap.”

Jehan thinks Grantaire secretly just wanted a cuddle.

  ** _2._ _Courfeyrac_**

Enjolras and Combeferre have some kind of student council meeting on Thursday nights, Feuilly has work at some studio and Bahorel has a kickboxing match - and no-one ever knows where Grantaire goes - so Jehan, Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta all head around to Eponine’s, who always welcomes company. Courfeyrac talks Eponine into inviting his roommate Marius, who is for once separated from his new crush Cosette and wants to see his friends while he can. Gavroche isn’t allowed to go out Friday nights ever since he stole that cop car, so they all have to find something relatively kid-friendly to do.

They end up watching an old _Recess_ movie on Eponine’s ancient VCR, because they all have memories of loving it and the show it was based on as children and were in the mood for some nostalgia, and Jehan is _tired._ He had class today, and not the good one where they discuss 19 th century literature, but the bad one where he’s called up by the professor and reprimanded for not paying attention and is called a number of unflattering names by the footballers in the quad who just happen to have practice the same day and love nothing more than picking on little Jehan with his flowers and mismatched prints and dip-dyes. Where empathy lifts Jehan to new heights, apathy drains him.

On a normal day he would curl up against the arm of the couch with one of Eponine’s badly sewn middle-school pillows, but he’s on the floor at Courf’s feet today, sandwiched between Gavroche and Bossuet, who is sitting at Joly’s feet letting his friend run his fingers through his hair.

After he jerks out of a micro sleep for the fifth time, Courfeyrac places a hand on his shoulder, seemingly having dragged his attention away from the screen.

“You alright?” Courf asks, looking down at him. Jehan blinks up at him sleepily before making a weak noise, grabbing Courf’s knees and lifting himself off the floor and into his friend’s lap. Courfeyrac freezes, and Jehan takes the opportunity to lean against the arm of the couch and tuck his head into Courf’s shoulder, already well on his way to dreamland.

Courfeyrac sighs – almost endearingly – and wraps his arm around Jehan, pretending as convincingly as he can that this is perfectly normal behaviour.

  ** _3._ _Bossuet_**

Jehan isn’t really a bar kind of person, but when Bahorel invites him to go out to a new place with him, Bossuet and Feuilly, he takes it as a chance to better get to know a few of the Amis he didn’t come in contact with as often.

The place they go to is done up entirely in black – the floorboards, the painted brickwork, everything – interspersed with bright flashes of colour in the detail work, such at the tabletops and the glasses. It’s clearly new, and clearly very modern, and Jehan doesn’t mind it too much until they all hoist themselves into barstools and he realises his chin hasn’t been this close to a tabletop since first grade.

One of the bartenders laughs, and Bossuet flashes him an absolutely filthy look before facing Jehan. Bossuet has always been a big guy, but he positively looms over Jehan.

“Wanna share with me, then?” He asks, and Jehan blushes before nodding, allowing his friend to help him up onto his lap. Feuilly then slides into Jehan’s seat, and Bossuet rests his chin on Jehan’s shoulder, glaring at anybody who dares to even look at them, let alone comment.

“Don’t tell Joly?” Jehan asks as their drinks arrive in bright green glasses.

“Don’t tell Joly.” His companions echo, though Bossuet does take a moment to check his drink for contaminants before taking a sip, just like Joly would have wanted had he known they were all out drinking at a ‘filthy hole crawling with all kinds of germs’.

  ** _4._** _ **Combeferre** _

Combeferre isn’t the kind of guy whose lap you just _crawl into_. Jehan just can’t picture him doing something so... undignified. Combeferre was never a physically affectionate person, especially when compared to people like Jehan and Courfeyrac, and to some extent Grantaire. In fact, Combeferre didn’t seem like an affectionate person, _period_. Lap sitting was entirely out of the question.

And yet, it happened.

“Jesus, Jehan,” Combeferre sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose and dragging his friend across the grass and into his lap, wrapping his arms around the poet tightly. “You knew there was an assembly today.”

Yes, Jehan knew there was an assembly today. But no one told him it was going to be _outside._ Normally he would share the principal’s enthusiasm for moving the weekly assembly out into the campus park to enjoy the beauty of nature, but it was 8:30 in the morning and Jehan had dressed in preparation for indoor classes and a warm afternoon, not sitting outside on a cool morning.

Jehan stared at the ground beside Combeferre with a gaze akin to a frightened deer, trying to fathom how he went from silently shivering to being in Combeferre’s lap. The bespectacled man rubbed his hands across Jehan’s bare forearms, as if trying to forcefully push the goose bumps away, all while muttering under his breath about his ill-prepared friend.

“This is becoming a bit of a pattern,” the poet noted, earning a chuckle out of his friend, and accepted his situation, taking the moment to wrap his own arms around Combeferre.

He also manages to take a photo and send it off to Courfeyrac before Combeferre found out, earning him in Courfeyrac’s eyes ‘a lifetime of cuddles’.

**_5._ _Montparnasse_**

Jehan and Montparnasse had been trying to hang out at least once a week since they first started going out. It’s hard, because they both have such different schedules – Jehan has school and meetings at the Musain, and Montparnasse has some sort of secret night life he doesn’t want Jehan to know about and Eponine won’t spill on – but they always manage to find some time.

For the first time in a long time, they’re together on a Saturday night, and it’s everything it should be for them. They order food from the Chinese place down the street, ‘Parnasse makes a number of sexual advances against a brightly blushing Jehan, and Jehan wonders what someone like Montparnasse sees in someone like him.

He’s throwing the leftovers into plastic containers when Montparnasse calls him name softly. Jehan puts down the container in his hand and turns. ‘Parnasse has turned the chair he’s in away from the kitchen table, and looks as if he’s been watching Jehan for some time. “Come here,” he beckons.

Refusing to take his eyes away from ‘Parnasse’s, at least until he can categorise the look in them, Jehan approaches. He slides onto ‘Parnasse’s lap and presses his hands to the taller man’s shoulders as ‘Parnasse presses his own against Jehan’s hips. Jehan expected ‘Parnasse to kiss him, but he doesn’t, instead staring silently at him, eyes running wildly. Jehan tries to imagine what he’s thinking.

Finally, his eyes come back up to meet Jehan’s, and me smiles – it may be little, but it’s the first time Jehan’s seen him do anything but smirk or frown – and chuckles under his breath.

“You’re something special, Jehan.”

Jehan knows that’s the closest he’s ever going to get to an ‘I love you’ from Montparnasse, and tucks his head into his shoulder. He knows if he spent another moment looking into his partner’s eyes he might cry.

“Love you,” he replies quietly, and ‘Parnasse holds him tightly and they just sit there, being happy.

**_+1. Montparnasse (Again)_ **

Jehan wakes up to the sound of repeated knocking at his door at 3am. Everybody always told him not to open the door without checking the peephole first if he doesn’t know who it is, but it’s late and he’s sleepy and he opens it anyway.

It’s Montparnasse. His head is down so his hair – for once not gelled back – hangs down over his face, but it doesn’t properly hide the black eye or the bleeding, potentially broken nose or the way he’s holding his left arm close to his chest, and that’s his writing hand so Jehan can only assuming it’s also his punching hand.

Jehan’s knows for a while that whatever Montparnasse does its bad news, but he’s never had to face it like this. Later he’ll be proud of his conduct, but at the time all he could think about was ushering ‘Parnasse into the living room and getting his first aid kit from the kitchen.

However ‘Parnasse trails him into the kitchen, and Jehan gets the feeling he doesn’t want to be left alone right now, so he rummages through the cleaning materials under the sink until the first aid kit emerges, dusty but in good condition. He sits at the table, and expects his partner to sit across from him, but instead he just fidgets where he stands, not meeting Jehan’s eyes.

“’Parnasse.” He calls, as softly as he can. ‘Parnasse still flinches, but looks up. Jehan motions him over and gently pulls the injured man onto his lap. He starts with the nose, finding that it isn’t broken – ‘Parnasse quietly tells him he was prone to nosebleeds as a child, though he doesn’t know why. He takes care of the hand next, which also thankfully isn’t broken, but has a number of deep scrapes across the knuckles. ‘Parnasse is a good patient, and only hisses when the disinfectant hits his open wounds. He almost laughs when Jehan kisses each of his wounds when he’s finished, as if it were an integral part of the healing process, but doesn’t.

Jehan doesn’t ask, and ‘Parnasse doesn’t tell him, but they’re both glad that ‘Parnasse chose to come to Jehan.


End file.
